Pajarito del amor
by zoniiNara
Summary: Ando buscando un pajarito del amor que solía volar a mí alrededor que me daba besos al volar y me quería tanto hasta reventar-frágiles y delicados tonos comenzaron a salir de la guitarra que tocaba Sasuke.  Sasunaru/Narusasu  SHONEN-AI


**Ningún**** Personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto**

**CAPITULO UNICO**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Shonen-Ai/SongFic (Pajarito del amor/Carla Morrison)

SASUNARU/NARUSASU

**Encuentrame en: **

**TWITTER:** http : / / twitter . com / Kiinoko _

**FACEBOOK:** htt p : / / facebook . com / novau2

**BLOG:** http : / / kireizoe . blogspot . com/

**N/A:** Hola, aqui con una historia mas esta es a honor de nuestro Ninja Hiperactivo favorito **NARUTO**, debido que cuando sea el cumpleaños de Naruto yo ya estare en la universidad este es mi regalo por adelantado para él. Respondo Reviews que no tienen cuenta en FF en mi blog.

* * *

><p><strong>Pajarito del amor.<strong>

Tomo su guitarra entre sus manos, jugó un poco con la plumilla pasándola descuidadamente entre las cuerdas del instrumento musical, miro a su lado derecho ahí estaba aquella ventana, con las cortinas azules, solo sonrió.

Por aquella ventana siempre escuchaba el ruido de una piedra estrellándose con el cristal, para después ser seguido con un grito llamándole. Pero desde hace 3 meses ninguna piedra golpeaba aquella ventana y mucho menos se escuchaba aquel grito llamándole ya sea por su nombre o por su apodo que solo aquella persona le podía decir.

Dio un sonoro suspiro encendió la pequeña grabadora para que en esta se quedara guardada su voz para después comenzar a tocar la guitarra, frágiles y delicados tonos comenzaron a salir de esta, el pelinegro solo atino a cerrar los ojos mientras sus manos creaban aquella pieza que le inspiraba aquella persona. Aquella canción que estaba siendo creada en ese mismo momento, llena de recuerdos, de nostalgia, de ganas de llorar.

_Ando buscando un pajarito del amor_

_Que solía volar a mí alrededor_

_Que me daba besos al volar_

_Y me quería tanto hasta reventar_

_Ese pajarito me recuerda a ti_

_Y siempre te busco al dormir_

_Despierto y me pongo a pensar_

_¿Dónde? y ¿Cuándo? Tú volverás_

_Yo sé yo tengo la culpa_

_Yo se te debo disculpas_

_Yo sé fui perdiéndote_

_Yo sé yo tengo la culpa_

_Yo sé ya no hay escusas_

_Yo sé, sigo amándote_

_**Flash Back**_

Primer día de clases en el conservatorio, toda su vida desde que era pequeño había estado rodeado de música, de pianos, guitarras, de giras debido a que su abuelo y tutor después de la muerte de sus padres cuando el tan solo tenía 5 años, era un artista reconocido el gran cantante y compositor Madara que en su juventud formo una banda llama Akatsuki una banda de rock de gran trayectoria, pero la cual se desintegro.

Incluso su hermano Itachi cuando tenía 16 años tuvo la gran experiencia de compartir escenario en los últimos conciertos que Akatsuki. Así que su hermano mayor Itachi también era conocido en el mundo de la música, y él tomo ese mismo rumbo, aunque a él a Sasuke no le interesaba mucho el glamur de los escenarios como Itachi o su abuelo Madara, él le gustaba componer, le gustaba escribir, disfrutaba esos momentos silenciosos e inspiradores a las 3 o 4 de la mañana donde todas sus ideas brotaban, amaba estar en el estudio que había en su casa componiendo piezas musicales.

Así que después de haber acabado la preparatoria y haber hecho una carrera de mercadotecnia, ya que sus padres no querían que sus hijos tuvieran una carrera musical como su abuelo Madara, dejaron en el testamento que su última voluntad era que sus hijos estudiaran una carrera, si ellas decidían escoger después de eso el mundo musical eran libres de hacerlo, pero querían un futuro como profesionales para sus hijos, como profesionales lejos de escenarios y de la música. Itachi estudio para abogado y él para mercadologó. Así que al fin a sus 23 años había entrado al conservatorio.

Entro rápido quizá por el apellido que llevaba UCHIHA, el mismo de su abuelo, el cual era toda una leyenda o quizá también lo aceptaron por ser el hermano del guitarrista de una de las mejores bandas de Rock en Japón, o también pudo haber sido porque a su edad un par de artistas internacionales ya habían interpretado sus canciones que él componía. A pesar de que apenas había entrado al conservatorio y durante sus estudios de mercadología él seguía componiendo y algunas de sus composiciones fueron adquiridas y estas fueron un gran éxito.

Sasuke estaba ahí en la fila de la cafetería con aquel chico peliblanco que seguía hablando de lo mucho que admiraba al abuelo de Sasuke, y que algún día le haría la competencia a la banda del hermano de Sasuke.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué es lo que le voy a dar?- pregunto uno de los hombres que atendía aquella cafetería.

-Me da un café late por favor- pidió Sasuke, sacando su billetera

-Y un frappucino- hablo el peliblanco detrás de Sasuke

-¿Algo más?- volvió a preguntar el hombre mientras tecleaba la caja registradora

-Solo eso gracias

-En seguida le doy su café- dijo el hombre alejándose del stand y dirigiéndose a preparar el café. Sasuke volteo a ver al peliblanco y le estiro su mano provocando una mirada de interrogación por parte del peliblanco.

-¿Qué no vas a pagar tu?-interrogo el chico

-Suigetsu es tu café no el mío, además no recuerdo haberte dicho que te invitaría el café- dijo Sasuke aun con la mano estirada

-Vale, vale, yo pensé que eras mas esplendido con tus amigos- decía Suigetsu mientras sacaba la billetera

-Te acabo de conocer hoy- Sasuke tomo el dinero de Suigetsu y comenzó a contarlo para pagar.

-OYE, OYE- una voz ruidosa se coló entre sus oídos, Sasuke volteo a su derecha encontrándose con un rubio de playera blanca con grandes letras estampadas en ella, un pantalón de mezclilla, converse y una gorra pues de medio lado. De piel morena ojos azules y que se dirigía a Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa siendo adornada con aquello bigotes que el rubio tenía en sus mejillas.

-¿Me hablas a mi?-interrogo Sasuke un tanto distraído

-Si…

-Te tienes que formar, no pienso sacarte nada- contesto Sasuke con simples y miro al frente esperando que el tendero llegara con su café.

-No, no quiero que me saques nada- respondió el rubio aun con una sonrisa en sus labios- Solo quería preguntar tu nombre

-¿Mi nombre?-interrogo realmente confundido el pelinegro, sus abuelo y su hermano eran famosos, pero él no lo era a pesar de ser autor de varias canciones famosas, siempre mantuvo su nombre en secreto ya que firmaba con el seudónimo "Taka Uchiha". Pero nadie conocía su verdadero nombre, incluso el no aparecía frente a las cámaras en entrega de premios de su abuelo o hermano, quería mantenerse alejado de eso, a Sasuke el glamur no le interesaba.

-Sí, ¿cómo te llamas?- volvió a interrogar el rubio

-Sasuke…-respondió el pelinegro mirando extraño al rubio.

-Ok, gracias…- dijo por último el rubio para después alejándose de ahí corriendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto Sasuke, al ver al chico que ya no estaba ahí.

-Que sujeto tan extraño- comento Suigetsu.

-Aquí tiene sus cafés- apareció el tendero con una pequeña charola, Sasuke le pago y tomo la charola, cuando la tuvo en las manos una vez más su atención fue dirigida a su lado derecha, pues el chico rubio de hace un momento estaba de nueva cuenta ahí, pero esta vez agitado, seguramente porque regreso corriendo de igual manera que se fue.

-Disculpa, lo siento soy un verdadero tonto- decía el rubio tratando de recuperar el aliento- … pregunte tu nombre pero no tu numero para invitarte a salir- sonrió una vez más el rubio, provocando que en Sasuke sintiera un escalofrió y un revoloteo en su estomago.

Sasuke solo atino a sonreír de medio lado, ese tipo estaba realmente loco.

* * *

><p>Sasuke supo dos días después que aquel rubio loco también acaba de entrar en el conservatorio, y se llamaba Naruto, Naruto Namikaze, el único hijo del afamado compositor Minato Namikaze, realmente no se esperaba encontrarse con el hijo de uno de los compositores que más admiraba Sasuke. Naruto a diferencia de Sasuke le encantaba el escenario, y Sasuke estaba completamente de acuerdo en aquello, ya que Sasuke y Naruto compartían la clase de canto y el rubio tenía una grandiosa voz, algo que su padre no tenia, Minato tenía creatividad y originalidad en sus letras que componía pero el canto no era lo suyo a diferencia de su hijo, además Naruto se desenvolvía en el escenario como si hubiera nacido en uno.<p>

Obviamente Sasuke no le dio su número telefónico a Naruto, pero debido a que compartían clase de canto así comenzó a tener interacción con él, comenzó a conversar con él, cabe aclarar que Naruto era el que lo buscaba, Naruto fue el que sonrió y se acerco a Sasuke cuando descubrió que compartían aquella clase.

-Y bien, ya me vas a dar tu numero, Sasuke- insistió Naruto para después giñarle un ojo a él pelinegro. Una vez más ese revoloteo en su estomago de Sasuke se sintió.

Llevaban ya dos años en el conservatorio, y después de esos dos años se hicieron amigos, trataban de tener las mismas clases juntos, aquel par realmente está siendo todo un éxito en el conservatorio, Sasuke componía y Naruto interpretaba sus canciones, varias veces esa combinación los llevo a exentar las materias.

Al final de cuentas Naruto ya no necesitaba el número de Sasuke, ya que salían juntos al cine, a teatro, de vacaciones, se habían vuelto amigos íntimos, o al menos Sasuke así lo sentía, Naruto era el único que lo conocía, lo conocía tanto que eso le llegaba a molestar. Más sin embargo desde hace 1 año, cada 23 de cada mes pasaba un suceso bastante peculiar entre ellos dos.

-Listo ponle play a la película- decía Sasuke llegando a la sala del su departamento con un plato de palomitas.

-Sasuke- llamo Naruto mientras tomaba el control entre sus manos y volteo a ver al pelinegro quien comía palomitas.

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogo Sasuke

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?-cuestiono el rubio

Sasuke solo atino a voltear a ver el calendario que colgaba de una de las paredes, y cuando vio la fecha solo atino a suspirar y llevarse otra palomita a la boca, era día 23 de cada mes.

-Hazlo rápido dobe, realmente quiero ver la película- dijo sin muchos ánimos Sasuke encogiéndose un poco entre el sofá.

-Sasuke…-Naruto se cómodo sobre su pierna a modo de estar un poco más cerca del rostro de Sasuke, apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá.- Me gustas…- susurro el rubio muy cercas del oído de Sasuke, provocando un temblor en este- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-interrogo el rubio.

-No…-contesto con simpleza Sasuke comiendo apresuradamente otra palomita, -ya podemos ver ahora la película.

-Claro- intento de sonreír forzadamente Naruto, para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de Sasuke.- veamos la película-Naruto le dio play al DVD.

Desde hace un año cada 23 de mes Naruto se le declaraba a Sasuke, la primera vez que lo hizo Sasuke realmente no respondió nada y simplemente se alejo de Naruto por una semana, no sabía cómo sentirse ante aquella confesión, realmente no lo sabía. Naruto era su amigo ¿porque tuvo que declarársele?, Sasuke intento de ignorar aquel suceso, pero al siguiente mes volvió la confesión. Esta vez Sasuke solo respondió con un "no", y así siguió durante el último año.

Pero cada que lo rechazaba Naruto siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla, a Sasuke le gustaba aquel acto, de hecho le gustaba cada 23 para recibir un beso de Naruto. Sasuke sabía que Naruto le gustaba, realmente lo sabía, pero era su amigo, su primer mejor amigo que había tenido, y no quería echar a estropear aquella amistad.

Aun recordaba el día de su cumpleaños que era un 23, Naruto llego con demos que nunca fueron conocidos de Minato, el padre de Naruto y que se los regalo a Sasuke, ese día fue genial para Sasuke, se la había pasado en casa escuchando música con Naruto, así como componiendo letras. Sasuke pensaba que ese día no le iba a declarar quizá ya se había dando por vencido, ese pensamiento hizo que Sasuke sintiera un dolor en el pecho. Pero justo 20 minutos antes de la media noche la declaración apareció.

Sasuke solo respondió con una negativa, para después ver a un Naruto sonreír y darle un beso, deseándole un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS y abrazarlo, Sasuke sintió el confort y calor entre los brazos de Naruto, sin embargo ese abrazo llego a su fin, con un beso mas de Naruto en la frente de Sasuke. Pero su gran boca y la llegada de personas indeseadas provoco situaciones que se le salieron de control al Uchiha menor.

La primera de ellas la llegada al conservatorio de Gaara y su primo Sai, a Sai lo podía evadir, realmente ni siquiera le hacía caso, aunque por un momento se vio amenazado por la recién homosexualidad de Sai y el gran coqueteo que este tenía con Naruto sin embargo el rubio simplemente huía a toda costa de Sai y lo evitaba realmente le molestaba Sai, así que después de todo no era algo que le quitara el sueño, pero si le molestaba que Sai fuera a Tokio.

Por otro lado estaba Gaara, un chico nuevo en el conservatorio que estaba en grado menor, a pesar de que tenían la misma edad. La historia de Gaara era que su padre no le permitía estar en la música, así que como hace poco su padre falleció el decidió entrar al conservatorio y Gaara había sido todo una sensación pues componía y cantaba, lo que realmente provoco que varios profesores le miraran, incluso llegando a decir que en composición era mejor que Sasuke, y bueno el que Gaara cantara le daba un plus, eso era la primera cosa que le molestaba de Gaara que le compararan con él. Y la segunda cosa era que Gaara gustaba de Naruto, el pelirrojo buscaba cualquier escusa para que Naruto interpretara sus canciones, a pesar de que Gaara podía hacerlo.

Y Naruto como buen samaritano siempre le decía que si, provocando que pasara mucho tiempo con Gaara. Sasuke llevaba 2 semanas sin ver a Naruto porque estaban en un estudio grabando unas canciones que Gaara tenía que presentar para una evaluación y Naruto le ayudaba con su maravillosa voz.

Cuando al fin pudo ver a Naruto en aquel festejo del cumpleaños de Suigetsu en una disco así como el fin de ciclo escolar. Esperando a entrar al recinto Naruto realmente le sorprendió con una gran noticia, _"Gaara me dijo que si quería ser su novio_" comentaba algo nervios el rubio a Sasuke.

-¿Y que le vas a decir?- dijo un tanto desinteresado Sasuke, aunque por dentro algo ardía en su estomago y apretó sus puños que estaban ocultos en la bolsa de sus pantalones negros.

-Aun no lo sé- suspiro Naruto.

El tema quedo como olvidado aparentemente, porque Sasuke no lo olvido, en aquella disco la noche pasaba, Naruto platicando con compañeros que no había visto esas 2 semanas por estar con Gaara en el estudio, por suerte Gaara no le hablaba a alguien de grados mayores más que a Naruto así que no estaba en aquella fiesta pero aun así, Sasuke seguía enojado porque el pelirrojo se le declaro al rubio. Así que para controlarse un poco, aparentemente Sasuke bebía una cerveza tras otra, hasta estar un tanto mareado.

Poco después Sakura una chica que tocaba el violín de maravilla le invito a bailar, debido a los efectos del alcohol Sasuke acepto y ahí estaba en la pista bailando con Sakura de una manera muy sensual. Naruto solo los miraba como Sasuke se dejaba dar besos furtivos por la peli rosa en las mejillas. Algo que realmente le molesto. Sabía que Sakura gustaba de Sasuke y seguro que planeaba algo más y eso no lo permitiría.

-Interrumpo…-dijo Naruto acercándose a la pareja

-Sí, largo- respondió Sakura para después volver a ver a Sasuke. Cabe aclarar que Naruto y Sakura nunca se llevaron bien, Naruto sentía celos de Sakura no solo porque se encontraba bailando y dándole besos a Sasuke, si no porque Sasuke reconocía que Sakura era todo una muestra al tocar el violín. La alababa y eso le molestaba a Naruto.

-Sasuke, vámonos- Naruto jalo a Sasuke de uno de sus brazos.

-Suéltame…- respondió Sasuke

-Estas borracho vámonos- insistió Naruto

-¿Que no escuchaste?, lárgate Naruto- dijo esta vez Sakura.

-No estoy hablando contigo bruja- respondió Naruto casi en un grito

-¿Cómo me llamaste idiota?- interrogo Sakura enojada y soltando a Sasuke para enfrentar al rubio

-¿Acaso no escuchaste?, es que acaso es verdad que tus únicas neuronas están en tus manos y no en el cerebro como para no entender lo que te dije- decía sarcástico Naruto- porque tengo entendido que lo único que sabes hacer bien es tocar el violín.

-Imbécil- dijo respondió Sakura acompañado de una bofetada en la cara del rubio. Para después alejarse de los dos hombres.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- interrogo Sasuke, para después ir con la intención de ir tras Sakura.

-¿Que no lo ves?- dijo Naruto jalando a Sasuke de su brazo nuevamente- solo quiere acostarse contigo, divertirse contigo.

-¿Y qué?, quizá yo también me quería divertir con ella- respondió enojado Sasuke, provocando que Naruto le soltara del brazo.- Tu y yo no somos nada más que amigos, Naruto así que no vengas aquí a actuar como novia celosa y espantarme a mis ligues…- Sasuke se alejo de Naruto completamente furioso.

Sasuke no supo exactamente porque le contesto así a Naruto, realmente estaba enojado y no por lo de Sakura, sino porque quizá, había la posibilidad de que Naruto le diera un "Sí" a Gaara. Durante un mes no vio a Naruto debido a las vacaciones, pero realmente dolía, ya que aun a pesar de haber sido 23 de cada mes, Naruto no lo busco, la declaración de ese mes quedo en el olvido y con el aquel beso en la mejilla que Naruto le daba.

Sin embargo todo cayo más bajo aquel día que se reencontró con Naruto, aquel día de reinscripciones, no pensaba que se lo encontraría y tampoco pensaba que Naruto actuara como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué te parece Teme?, ya al fin tomaremos las especialidades- decía Naruto mientras miraba su horario.- Vaya al parecer solo estaremos juntos en 2 clases, después de 2 años en estar casi todas las clases juntos, este será el primero que no lo estemos.

-Si…- decía Sasuke mientras miraba distraídamente a Naruto que aun observaba su hoja. Aquel comentario realmente provoco un dolor en su estomago, ya no estaría con Naruto tanto tiempo, solo en dos clases, solo dos.

-NARUTO- gritaba un pelirrojo que se acercaba al nombrado y Sasuke el cual solo frunció el ceño.- Hey Sasuke- saludo el pelirrojo al ver al Uchiha.

-Gaara- dijo entre dientes Sasuke

-Naruto, sabes he comprado un departamento aquí cerca y pronto me mudare, me preguntaba si me ayudabas…-decía Gaara.

-Claro Gaara, ya sabes en lo que puedo te ayudo- contestaban feliz el rubio.

-Gracias, bueno me voy aun no me he inscrito- decía Gaara alejándose de los dos chicos.

-Sasuke ¿quiere ir a comer?-interrogo Naruto- tengo mucha hambre.

-Claro…-respondió Sasuke

-Ambos chicos salieron del conservatorio y se encaminaron al tren que tomarían para ir al centro de la ciudad para comer, ambos hablan de cosas trilladas, el clima, de cómo el padre de Naruto estaba obsesionado a últimas fechas con la batería y no dejaba dormir a su madre por las noches ya que su musa llegaba a eso de las 1 o 2 de la mañana.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enojada?-cuestiono Naruto

-No, ¿Por qué? ¿Debería de estarlo?- respondió Sasuke

-No, creo que no, es solo que estás muy extraño desde que vimos a Gaara- dedujo el rubio.

-¿Ya le diste una respuesta a Gaara?

-¿Eh?, sobre lo de ser su pareja, no aun no le he contestado- dijo Naruto mirando a través de la ventana del vagón.

-¿Qué es lo que le vas a responder?-interrogo una vez mas Sasuke sintiendo ese molesto dolor en su estomago.

-No lose, tal vez le diga que sí.

-¿Tal vez?

-Sí, es una buena persona a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, tenemos cosas en común, su pongo que funcionara- decía un tanto despreocupado Naruto

-¿Supones?

-Sí, tomare mi propio consejo "si no experimentas no sabrás si funcione o no"

-¿Estás seguro de decirle que si?- volvió a interrogar el Uchiha

-Claro que lo estoy, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

-Si crees que te hará feliz y lo deseas está bien- dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, de manera despreocupado, pero sintiendo como su bilis se acumulaba.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en el tema?-pregunto esta vez Naruto

-Porque soy tu amigo, me preocupo por ti ¿no me crees?

-Claro que te creo- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa- te creo tanto que hasta me molesta- esta vez el rubio hizo un puchero.

-¿Te molesta creerme?- pregunto Sasuke arqueando una de sus cejas

-En ocasiones, te creo porque sé que eres sincero, eres demasiado sincero y transparente conmigo.

-Entonces si te dijera que los OVNIS vendrán a secuestraste esta noche ¿me creerías?- pregunto Sasuke

-Supongo que si jajajaja- rio un tanto ruidoso el rubio.

-Y si te dijera que ¡Me gustas!- comento Sasuke con un revoloteo en su estomago- y que quisiera estar contigo como algo más que amigos ¿me creerías?

-Pero…- Naruto tartamudeo y tenía sus ojos abiertos ante aquellas pablaras- pero… pero ¿qué cojones te pasa a ti?

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?- pregunto Sasuke mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

-Desde hace 2 años he tratado de conquistarte y siempre me das negativas.- Decía Naruto de manera presurosa y con los nervios de punta- Y ahora que estoy dispuesto a superarte, de aceptar que no soy para ti, más que tu mejor amigo, me resigne a que no me verías como algo mas- Naruto llevo sus manos a sus cabello y lo alboroto de la frustración que sentía- Cuando al fin encuentro a alguien con quien estar, me sales con ESTO

-Yo lo siento- fue lo único que atino a decir Sasuke

-¡Joder Sasuke! Estoy a punto de comenzar una realizan con Gaara y me sales con esto- decía Naruto realmente alterado

-Solo quería que lo supieras

-Cuatro semanas- enfatizo Naruto con sus dedos- cuatro semanas pensando en mi respuesta para dársela a Gaara, cuatro porque siempre te tenía en mi mente, pero cuando decidí ver la realidad, cuando me hiciste ver la realidad en aquella fiesta y saber que solo soy tu amigo y tus negativas, decido decirle a Gaara que ¡SI! Y tú me sales con esto.

-Me di cuenta de cosas- explico simplemente Sasuke

-Pues te diste cuenta muy tarde ¿no crees?- respondió Naruto

-Quizá…- Sasuke solo atino a agachar un poco la cabeza.

-Tal vez deberíamos tomar diferentes caminos…-aconsejo Naruto

-Si así lo quieres- fue lo que respondió Sasuke mirando el suelo

-¿Qué si así lo quiero?- interrogo Naruto en alto- si realmente te gustara y quisieras algo mas, no me permitirías tomar un camino lejos de ti…

-No te obligare a nada- respondió presuroso Sasuke mirando a Naruto a los ojos

-Tal vez no te guste- comenzó a justificar Naruto- solo que no quieres aceptar que andaré con el tipo que te cae mas mal y con el cual es tu competencia en el conservatorio

-No es así…- respondió enojado Sasuke

-Entonces… ¿Por qué hasta ahora?-interrogo Naruto con una mirada desesperada

-Porque… porque me di cuenta que de verdad puedo perderte, porque TE AMO- respondió Sasuke sin dejar de ver a Naruto a los ojos

-¡AAHH!- grito Naruto llamando toda la atención de la gente que viajaba también en el vagón del tren- eres un imbécil. Aléjate de mi, estoy dispuesto a olvidarte- Naruto se levanto del asiento- y lo hare, Sasuke ya tome mi decisión- Naruto se acerco al pasillo de aquel tren

-Ya te dije no te obligare a nada- dijo una vez mas Sasuke mirando como Naruto comenzaba a caminar por aquel pasillo para salir en la siguiente estación.

-A veces si deberías obligarme- respondió Naruto, para segundos después bajar en la estación del tren donde este se detuvo dejando a Sasuke ahí sentado en aquel vagón.

_**Final Flash Back**_

Cantaba Sasuke aun con los ojos cerrados, y sintiendo cada nota y como cada palabra salía de su boca, mientras su voz estaba siendo grabada por aquella maquina.

_Caminas seguido en mí pensar_

_Y te miras tan guapo al pasar_

_Buscando una solución_

_Yo se que ya soy parte del ayer_

_Tuve una gran oportunidad_

_Pero moría de nervios no podía ni hablar_

_Reprimí lo que sentía_

_Y termine sin ti en mis días_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde ese día, sumando tres meses contando el mes de las vacaciones en los cuales no veía a Naruto, ni siquiera se lo topaba en el conservatorio, Naruto cambio su horario ya que no coincidían ya en ninguna clase, al menos eso pensó Sasuke, al preguntarle a Sai sobre si veía a Naruto le dijo que sí, que anda por ahí, últimamente mucho con Jiraiya-sensei quien le había dicho a Naruto que estaba interesado en ser su representante y en cuanto acabara de cursar el conservatorio él lo dirigiría a la fama.

Sasuke suponía que estaba con Gaara sin embargo nunca quiso preguntar, no quería saber si ellos dos estaban juntos, prefería vivir en la ignorancia de aquella relación. Ya eran 3 meses y tres 23 de cada mes donde Sasuke no recibía su declaración y su beso por parte de Naruto.

El cumpleaños de Naruto había sido hace 13 días y Sasuke no tuvo el valor para llamarle, sabía que Naruto no le contestaría, además si Naruto realmente haría su vida sin él, sería mejor no interferir, sería mejor hacer las cosas fáciles para ambos.

_Yo sé yo tengo la culpa_

_Yo se te debo disculpas_

_Yo sé fui perdiéndote_

_Yo sé yo tengo la culpa_

_Yo sé ya no hay escusas_

_Yo sé, sigo amándote_

Un último acorde hizo presencia acompañada por una última lágrima que rodo por la mejilla blanca de Sasuke.

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, Sasuke se limpio con la manga de su suerte las lagrimas que había rodado por sus mejillas, para después apagar aquel aparato que lo grababa, dejo la guitarra a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual abrió y quedo estático al ver a aquella persona ahí.

-Naruto…

* * *

><p>-Pero Kakashi-sensei- decía Naruto inflando sus mejillas- ¿Por qué yo?<p>

-Porque ya no hay nadie más aquí Naruto y realmente necesito que le vayas a dejar esas partituras a Sasuke- explicaba Kakashi-sensie detrás de un montón de hojas.- además ustedes son amigos ¿no?

-Amigos…-susurro el rubio

-Vale, te invito el rameen por una semana si me haces el favor- decía Kakashi aun perdido en aquellos papeles

-Como sea lo terminare haciendo- decía Naruto saliendo de aquella oficina.

-Hola Naruto- escucho una voz detrás de el

-Hola Gaara- saludo el rubio.

-Oye me preguntaba ¿si querías ir a cenar hoy?-interrogo el pelirrojo

-Yo… no Gaara… disculpa...

-Entiendo…-dijo Gaara alejándose de Naruto.- Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me digas que no a todo lo que te propongo

-Disculpa…-susurro Naruto.

El rubio se dirigió a marcha forzada al departamento de Sasuke, hace 2 meses que no lo veía, hace meses que decidió alejarse de él, odiaba a Sasuke por no haberlo perseguido aquel día deteniéndolo, bueno no era tampoco que quería una historia de amor rosa, pero por lo menos le hubiera marcado al día siguiente, pero no lo hizo, Naruto decidió alejarse de Sasuke y lo cumpliría por eso cambio horario para no estar en ninguna aula de Sasuke, dolería mucho verlo.

La respuesta que le dio a Gaara fue un "sí", sin embargo su relación no duro ni 2 semanas, ya que Jiraiya lo traía de arriba para abajo, bueno realmente eso lo usaba de pretexto, porque si se lo pedía sabía que Jiraiya lo dejaría un tiempo libre pero realmente le incomodaba estar con Gaara, después de aquella confesión de Sasuke ya no se sentía bien con Gaara por eso se negaba a salir diciendo que estaba ocupado, así que Naruto decidió terminar aquella fallida relación.

Además de que aun Sasuke estaba en sus pensamientos, incluso aquel año fue el primero en el que no festejo su cumpleaños, solo se quedo en casa encerrado mirando el celular esperando que sonara y que fuera Sasuke y el celular si sonó, mas sin embargo no era Sasuke, eran amigos, conocidos y familiares felicitándolo entre ellos estaba Gaara, quien lo invito a festejar, pero Naruto se negó.

Al fin estaba frente a la puerta del Uchiha, Naruto saco el celular de su bolsillo para ver la hora ya que era de noche y veía las luces de aquel departamento apagado. Al ver la hora se dio cuenta que era día 23, 23 de octubre para ser más exacto, Naruto solo atino a sonreír amargamente. Tuvo tremenda ganas de llorar y recargo su cabeza contra aquella pared, cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido de la guitarra.

Sasuke si estaba en casa

_Ando buscando un pajarito del amor_

_Que solía volar a mí alrededor_

_Que me daba besos al volar_

_Y me quería tanto hasta reventar_

_Ese pajarito me recuerda a ti_

_Y siempre te busco al dormir_

_Despierto y me pongo a pensar_

_¿Dónde? y ¿Cuándo? Tú volverás_

_Yo sé yo tengo la culpa_

_Yo se te debo disculpas_

_Yo sé fui perdiéndote_

_Yo sé yo tengo la culpa_

_Yo sé ya no hay escusas_

_Yo sé, sigo amándote_

_Caminas seguido en mí pensar_

_Y te miras tan guapo al pasar_

_Buscando una solución_

_Yo sé, que ya soy parte del ayer_

_Tuve una gran oportunidad_

_Pero moría de nervios no podía ni hablar_

_Reprimí lo que sentía_

_Y termine sin ti en mis días_

_Yo sé yo tengo la culpa_

_Yo se te debo disculpas_

_Yo sé fui perdiéndote_

_Yo sé yo tengo la culpa_

_Yo sé ya no hay escusas_

_Yo sé, sigo amándote_

Naruto tenía sus ojos empapados en lagrimas, sentía aquel sentimiento que Sasuke le ponía al tocar y cantar aquella canción, sintió como sus piernas flaqueabas, sin duda Naruto se identifico con aquella canción y un calorcillo se coló en su pecho. Limpio sus lágrimas y en un impulso toco el timbre de aquel departamento y solo vio como Sasuke la abrió.

-Naruto…-susurro Sasuke

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy Sasuke?-interrogo Naruto con una sonrisa

-23 de octubre- sonrió Sasuke sintiendo un revoloteo en su estomago

-Me gustas- soltó Naruto- ¿quieres ser mi pareja? ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

-Claro que si…-respondió Sasuke acercándose a Naruto y recibiendo por primera vez un beso en los labios en lugar que en la mejilla. El primer beso de muchos.

**Fin**


End file.
